Just Like Always
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: [A bit AU, PWP, Oneshot] Gary and Ash have fallen into a routine. When Ash asks the forbidden question of 'Why', their relationship as they know it is shattered and started anew. GaryAsh.


Just a quick pwp since my friend requested/bribed me for it. Nothing much else to say about it, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Gary, or Ash.. but I do own smut.. that's right, it's all mine.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Ash asked, looking around their surroundings. It felt like forever since he'd been back in Pallet Town, and the first person he met when he reached Professor Oak's lab was none other than the old man's grandson, Gary.

"Stop asking so many questions," the older boy ordered, glancing over his shoulder, "We'll be there in a minute."

Ash sighed and averted his gaze, something he had become accustomed to doing whenever he was around the other Pokemon trainer. Gary had always been more successful in his journeys and always seemed to get the better deal while Ash was stuck always doing things the hard way. For sure, he was the underdog of the story, if his life were ever documented (though, who would write about him of all people?).

"I don't see why we have to come all the way out here in the middle of nowhere," the Ketchum boy remarked, noticing that the only thing they were near was an open field and a forest. Then again, they almost always traveled to the outskirts of wherever they ran into each other. It had been like that for a while now, and Ash wondered if things would ever change between them again.

"Didn't I say be quiet?" Gary asked rhetorically, not bothering to look back this time. A glare would do nothing but make his companion pout, which while it was a tempting idea wasn't his goal at the moment.

"No," Ash muttered to himself, "Actually, you didn't."

The brown-haired boy rolled his eyes, "Be quiet."

_"I wish I hadn't left Pikachu behind," _the shorter of the two thought to himself as he followed his rival down a dirt path that led even further away. He knew his yellow buddy would probably shock the hell out of Gary if he ever saw what he did to his trainer, but he felt a little lonely without the electric mouse hanging out on his shoulder.

"Here," Gary spoke up, finally resting once he entered a small cave. Ash followed hesitantly, looking around.

"Are you sure there aren't any wild Pokemon in here?" he asked, jumping slightly as something echoed through the walls.

"There's nothing here," the older boy assured him, pressing up against the lithe body until Ash was cornered between Gary and the cave wall.

The black-haired preteen was now a bit nervous and started shifting every few moments, looking anywhere but his (secret) partner's stormy blue eyes that were clouded over now with the familiar drunken look of lust. "If you're sure..."

He heard Gary chuckle in his ear and felt the other boy's tongue lap at his ear, sending chills down his spine. A soft gasp bounced off the puddles of water pooling on the ground as Gary's mouth moved lower onto his neck and nimble fingers began shedding the smaller boy of his clothes. A blush covered Ash's face as he cast his gaze down to the floor where his jacket (and look, there goes his shirt) now lay, becoming dirtied and wet. He sighed to himself as he let the dominate boy run his hands along his body, nails scraping and teeth nipping particularly soft patches of flesh that made him gasp and moan.

Blue and brown clashed as their eyes finally met in what felt like forever. Ash instinctively wrapped his arms around Gary's neck and stared into his eyes, trying to decipher what emotion lay beyond the simple want. It seemed like all Gary wanted him for was to drag him out where no one could hear him scream and have his way with him, but at the same time, Ash knew that couldn't be it. After all, his elder partner could have many more attractive and less embarrassing people wrapped around his finger, so... "Why me?"

The question came out as only a whisper and it daunted the fully-clothed boy from shedding his shirt. Their eyes still locked, Gary searched his (unofficial) boyfriend's chocolate orbs for some hint as to why he had asked. Finally, as always, the Oak boy broke the stare-down by shutting his eyes and pressing his lips to Ash's. Their bodies pressed together once more and this time the black-haired boy was pinned between Gary's chest and his arms as they encompassed his small body.

The brunette's tongue easily found its way through parted lips and he licked every inch of his lover's (if that was what they were at all) mouth. Ash slowly, as always, began to play into the bait and soon the two were quite literally tongue-tied with each other's tongues. Ash's face flushed even darker both from the reality of the situation (look what he was doing and who he was doing it with) and from the lack of oxygen as every hot breath was being swallowed up by hungry kisses.

Not surprisingly, since he always did, Gary was the one to pull back. Ash wasn't in the position to be dominating or controlling-- not with Gary. The shota-looking boy watched as his rival stripped himself of his shirt and pants, revealing a finely tuned body that brown eyes couldn't help but look over. He might see the sight quite often, but it was still something that never ceased to enrapture him. He finally looked away when misty blue eyes looked up to him. The action, of course, only brought a smirk to the conceded boy's face.

"Well, come on," he urged, tugging on Ash's blue jeans.

"...answer me first."

"What?" Gary looked Ash up and down, "I don't have to answer you, pipsqueak, now come on."

Ash, however, refused (not quite like every other time when he'd just nod and undress), "You never say why, so tell me."

"You want to know why I choose you when I could have plenty of others? When I could have any one of those cute little girls that follow me around, cheering their empty heads out for my genius self?" A small nod moved Gary to shove Ash into the cave wall just hard enough to make him wince without doing any major damage. Without hesitation, the more aggressive of the two boys relieved the other of the rest of his clothes. "You want to know why I choose you above everyone else even though I'm so much better?" Ash looked a bit annoyed at the way it was put, but nodded nonetheless.

Not bothering to answer any of the questions he set forth, Gary yanked Ash back to his chest and kissed him hard. Figuring he wasn't getting an answer, Ash sighed once again and hooked a leg around his companion's waist, biting back a low moan/cry as he was entered roughly. "Nn... Gary..."

"You want to know... why I like to hear you beg instead of anyone else?" said boy whispered as he started an unhindered pace with his hips, thrusting himself deep into his boyfriend's tight hole.

"Y-yes," Ash panted out, pulling himself closer to the seme.

"The reason is," Gary murmured into his ear, nipping it hard as his hands roamed over the lithe body. He pounded deeper into the younger boy, grasping the thigh of his other leg and squeezing it hard. Ash took the hint and with a slight bit of difficulty hooked his other leg around Gary's waist. He gasped again as a hand reached down to grab his ass and support a bit of his weight. "The reason is," the brunette repeated, "that this is just one more way in which I'm superior to you."

The words stung like a knife. Ash stared past Gary's shoulder, and barely even felt the latter moan out his release as he came inside the boy. He only briefly came back into reality when his rival (now in everything, it seemed) pulled out of him and let him stand shakily on his own two feet. He couldn't support his own weight for long and slid down the wall, not noticing that his entire body was becoming covered in tiny specks of dirt and grime.

Gary stared at the other boy for a moment, wondering if he'd said too much. Then again, he had never promised Ash he wouldn't use him or that he had any noble reason for being with him. Something tugged at his heart as he saw a single, crystalline tear drip down a tanned cheek, but he hid any guilt he might have felt and turned his back on the boy as he got dressed.

"We won't do this again," Gary stated, glancing over his shoulder, "I've proved everything I need to."

Ash didn't register that he was now alone or that he was still naked. _"He always says that," _he told himself, ashamed that he was so upset over something like this. While it was true that Gary always declared their pitiful relationship over after every session, Ash knew there was something different about this time. Something in Gary's voice told him he wouldn't be back and that they would never be that close again.

Ash closed his eyes, only slightly distressed by this fact. He wasn't sure why Gary had called it off for good, but he would believe that perhaps it was because the older boy didn't want to use him anymore, that maybe somewhere deep down (in a place that would never be discovered or explored) Gary actually cared about Ash. And maybe, even though the truth had come out today, that it wasn't so bad. That perhaps this could be their new routine; their new 'always'.

* * *

O.o...smut/angst/fluff? This'll be fun to categorize since.. x-x only one of those is a real category. Well... not much to say about this other than I probably won't write this or..any Pokemon pairings again unless it's requested since I don't really care for them. Hopefully that didn't reflect in the writing o.o. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
